


When Everything Changed

by NotSoGoodImagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ahsoka Tano - Freeform, Awkward!Leia, Bail Organa - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Leia organa - Freeform, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoGoodImagination/pseuds/NotSoGoodImagination
Summary: Ahsoka Tano learns the truth about Leia, while Leia hears bits and pieces of her biological parents. Leia goes away with Ahsoka Tano as she uncovers her past and her developing feelings for the togruta.





	When Everything Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Ahsoka Tano learns the truth about Leia, while Leia hears bits and pieces of her biological parents. Leia goes away with Ahsoka Tano as she uncovers her past and her developing feelings for the togruta.

Ahsoka knew this was a stupid idea. She's usually not one for being in highly imperial populated systems at the risk of being discovered. The last thing she wanted was to be discovered as a “Jedi” again after putting lives in danger on Raada. This was different though. Alderaan was part of the imperial senate, but it was in the hands of Bail Organa - one of the only people publically speaking out against Palpatine. In this case, Ahsoka made the excuse that she would be fine.

Speaking of Bail Organa, the man hasn't contacted Ahsoka at any of their scheduled times. Wearing a long, dark, tattered, green cloak to cover her body and blend in with the population, Ahsoka made her way up to the Royal House of Alderaan. She was surprised that she was able to sneak her way right in without any issue. Guards were all around the area, yet she infiltrated undetected.

The former Jedi strolled down the halls of the Royal House. Doors were aligned to her left and to her right the whole way down. She understood it was a Royal House, but she couldn't help but snicker at how many rooms there were and how many probably only served as extra bedrooms. Ahsoka was unaware of where exactly Bail could be. I really didn't think this through.

Then she saw the image of a young girl in a white gown burst out of a door directly in front of her. Ahsoka immediately stopped in her tracks and reached behind her head to pull the hood of her cloak off. The girl in front of her - startled by the tall togruta woman - stepped back, almost stumbling onto the flooring.

There was an awkward pause between the two, both of them unsure of what to say. Ahsoka was slightly afraid the girl would get the wrong idea of her sneaking through the halls of her home, but that's when Ahsoka recognized her. Leia Organa. Ahsoka had briefly met Leia during a mission for the rebellion a year or so back acting tough as nails. She expected nothing less from the daughter of Bail Organa. Although, Ahsoka remembered Bail quickly scooting Leia away from Ahsoka in an uncomfortable manner. Bail’s such a weirdo.

Something was off about her, however. Leia’s face seemed to be encompassed in red and she looked worried - completely different impression than the last time she saw her. “Hi,” Ahsoka greeted.

Leia tucked a stray lock of hair back into her brunette braid draping over her shoulder. “H-hi! Who are you and, uh, what are you, uh, doing here?” The Princess stuttered. Leia still tried to fix her hair and even stroked her hand down her braid.

I guess this isn't a good time? “We’ve met before. I work with your father?” Ahsoka managed to remind her when she noticed Leia’s eyes widen answer head nodded in a shaken manner. “Well, Princess, I was hoping you could tell me where your father is at the moment?”

Leia’s belated response finally came, “He should just be down the hall, up the stairs and through the giant doors.”

“Thank you, Princess.” Ahsoka bowed quickly before Leia re-entered the room she appeared from. The former Jedi noted she was in a handmaiden’s bedroom. Good to know.

Ahsoka decided to follow Leia’s instructions and made her way down the ending hall, up the big stairs eventually leading to big doors. Behind those big doors there was a door in front of her, to her right and to her left. The door ahead was a bedroom for the head Organas, the door on her right was probably Leia’s bedroom and the door to her left was… slightly opened.

“My beloved daughter,” Bail’s voice echoed through the crack of the door. Ahsoka made her way to the opening and chose to peer into the room for a moment instead of barging in. Bail Organa sat at a desk with some sort of music box. Is he recording a message? He spoke a few words about the supreme governor of Birren keeping the music box until Leia inherited his title.

Bail continued, “My hope is that this recording contains no new information, that I have had the chance to explain everything to you myself.” He babbled on for a few moments on hiding the music box insignificant to the Empire. “You've never expressed much interest in knowing your birth parents. But your origin is one that you should know and accept. You were hidden with us, for your own safety, and for that of your brother. Yes, you have a twin brother, though you’re not to seek him out until the war has ended, and both Palpatine and Lord Vader have been defeated.”

Leia was adopted? The thought never occurred to Ahsoka. She didn't look anything remotely like Bail or Breha, so that would've been the first clue. However, Leia’s origin meant nothing to her. And what's this about not finding her brother until the war is over?

Bail continued, “Obi-Wan Kenobi took your brother and I chose to adopt you as my own daughter.” Obi-Wan? He survived? This meant everything to Ahsoka now. This could mean the end of the war once and for all with Obi-Wan’s help. She just hoped he was still alive, a thought Ahsoka almost accepted immediately. If he was still alive, Bail should've called for him by now.

Organa said, “We hid you both from each other, and from the Empire, for the Emperor could never know that either of you were born alive. I always told you the truth about your mother and how she died. But I never told you that she was Padmé Amidala, former queen and senator of the planet Naboo.”

Padmé… Ahsoka couldn't believe it. The young girl she just stumbled into was the daughter of a woman she truly admired. She was almost angry. No, she was angry beyond belief. This whole time she's been working with Bail on making the galaxy a better place, Leia’s been under her nose the entire time. Ahsoka had managed to maintain her emotions for years, but that was a rule of the Jedi. The Jedi, who were wiped out because of their flaws. Stop it. Ahsoka thought to herself. They were your family, you can't lash out and blame them. They have nothing to do with Padmé’s daughter. And her son…

But Bail Organa continued, “Nor could I share that your father was Anakin Skywalker, one of the last Jedi Knights and a great hero of the Clone Wars.”

Ahsoka couldn't stay calm for long. The single mention of Anakin’s fatherhood of Padmé’s children egged her into bursting the door open with the force and walking in. Bail of course looked up from the music box in a confused manner. “A-Ahsoka! What are you doing here?”

“Is it true?” Ahsoka wasted no time, “Is Leia the daughter of Anakin and Padmé?” The togruta narrowed her eyes on the ruler of Alderaan, waiting for the answer. A hint of fear was displayed in Bail’s eyes.

“Yes,” Bail confirmed. “But, Ahsoka! You don't understand!” By this time, Bail shut off the recording for the music box.

“Don't understand?” Ahsoka stepped forward, “Anakin was my master! The man I looked up to! The man I sought to be like! And Padmé - the woman who treated me like she would've her own daughter if she were still here! I would've understood keeping Leia’s identity a secret, but certainly not from me after over a decade and a half of being around you.” Ahsoka’s voice subsided and she tried to calm herself. She will never understand why she wasn't allowed to know any of this. “And what’s this about Obi-Wan looking after Anakin’s son?”

The senator in front of her blinked, unknowing of where to start. A hand reached behind his neck in uncomfort, while the more uncomfortable one - Ahsoka - looked determined and firm.

“When Order 66 happened, Obi-Wan had just defeated General Grievous. The clones turned. Padmé was still pregnant but was due not too long after.” Bail explained, pausing for a moment to recollect his thoughts. “Anakin… Was killed before Order 66. The betrayer, Vader, had killed him to claim his place beside Palpatine. Later on Mustafar, Obi-Wan fought Vader, leaving Vader to burn away until he was saved and put in a suit. That was when Padmé gave birth to the twins and died in the process. We decided to split them up, so I agreed to adopt Leia while Obi-Wan took the boy.”

Ahsoka’s chest felt heavy. Learning all this information at once was a burden for her. Once again she was reminded that if she hadn't been on Mandalore she could've saved Anakin’s life. At least been there to try.

“Where’s Obi-Wan?” Was all she could manage to ask. Ahsoka wanted to find her old friend and find the son of Anakin Skywalker.

“I can't tell you.” Bail stated, removing eye contact.

Ahsoka couldn't even look at the senator himself. How dare he? The rage she just felt coming on again subsided as Ahsoka took deep breaths, releasing her feelings. There was nothing more to do here. I can get the information I need later. Ahsoka thought.

With that, Ahsoka left Organa in his office as confused as he could possibly be. The togruta had other obligations at the moment. One of those was meeting back up with the rebels of Lothal where she had another Jedi survivor waiting for her, Kanan Jarrus. She couldn't let the past distract her from her duties to the rebellion.

She eventually made it back to her ship after saying goodbye to the Royal House for a while. A slight tear formed in her eye as she walked away from Leia’s home. Leia. All this time that girl was a little Skywalker…

Engines fired up as Ahsoka began to fly the ship. Barely off the ground, she heard a yelp behind her. Jumping at the sound, Ahsoka cocked her head over her shoulder. Leia… Leia had joined Ahsoka on her ship unbeknownst to the experienced togruta. Why would the princess be here?

“Princess!” Ahsoka screeched. She put the ship down from the few feet it gained. “What are you doing here?”

The Princess was taken aback at the togruta’s firm tone compared to her earlier soft spoken manner. “I, uh… I heard.” Leia explained.

She heard? Ahsoka was actually glad, as she wasn't a fan of secrecy. And there was no point to keeping her parents’ identities a secret from the Princess. Secret from the public that she was the offspring of a well known Jedi, she understood, but not from the girl herself.

“How much did you hear?” Ahsoka wondered.

Princess Leia blinked, looking down at her shoes before joining eye contact with the older woman. “I have a brother… And you knew my parents - my biological parents. My father was your master?”

The former Jedi realized Leia must've only listened in when she busted through Bail’s office door. She also noticed Leia might've confused the whole ‘master’ thing. “Your father was my master, but not in regard to slavery.” Ahsoka explained. “We were Jedi.”

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Neither of them were certain on what to do next.

“I want to find my brother.” Leia spoke up. “I want to meet him.”

Ahsoka blinked in surprise. “Leia, I have no clue where your brother is. Your father wouldn't share that detail and I'm currently on a mission. I've already used up too much time by coming here.”

“Well it's a good thing you did come.” The Alderaan Princess stepped forward and forced her way into the co-pilot seat next to Ahsoka. “Why don't we help each other out?”

Lightly laughing at Leia’s enthusiasm, Ahsoka tried to reject her offer. “Princess, you usually help the growing rebellion through the senate and such. I'm going to be dealing with-”

“Nothing I can't handle. My father won't mind. Let's go.”

A smirk grew on Ahsoka’s face. Now I see a little bit of Anakin. “If you insist, Princess.”

“Leia.” The princess corrected Ahsoka. “Please just call me Leia.”

The smirk on Ahsoka morphed into a genuine smile as she was reminded of Padmé as well as Anakin. It then dawned on her that her light suspicion about the two as a secret couple was correct and she was witnessing the product before her.

“As you wish, Leia. My name’s Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano.”

 

* * *

 

 

The hours in space weren't as exciting as Ahsoka had hoped. She wanted to get to know Leia more, but she was acting odd - not like her normal self. It was as if Leia had suddenly blocked herself off. Ahsoka even sensed confusion on her part. With the Princess of Alderaan leaving Alderaan and wanting to find her long lost brother, Ahsoka figured Leia was thinking her actions over. She was still needed on the Imperial Senate after all.

Ahsoka tried to ask her simple questions just to get to know her, a few were even answered, but she didn't want to push her. This was their first official meeting. She couldn't screw it up.

Only half an hour in the trip, Leia had fallen asleep in the co-pilot seat, resulting in the giggle of Ahsoka. There wasn't a reason to bother Leia during her rest, so Ahsoka left her alone as autopilot guided the damaged transport through hyperspace. Leia would've been carried to a bed or something more comfortable, but the seats the two of them used were all there was.

Ahsoka, bored of watching stars go by forever and finishing her slight meditation, looked over to Leia just to check on her. The younger girl was still slouched back in her cushioned chair and took slow breaths as her eyes stayed shut. For a Princess and daughter of Padmé, she really is her father’s daughter.

It was then that Ahsoka really decided to take in all of Leia. Her facial features were remarkably gorgeous, just as her beauty of a mother before her. The skin she wore looked smooth and creamy, not a flaw in sight. Ahsoka wasn't even sure if she was wearing makeup at all. Ahsoka had been to numerous planets where she's seen numerous beautiful women, but never like Padmé and now Leia. Not that she was attracted - as in romantically interested - but Ahsoka did love to admire beauty in all forms.

She knew why Anakin broke the Jedi code to be with Anakin now more than ever in fact. Who wouldn't? Padmé was a one of a kind beauty with the added bonus of intelligence and wit. Ahsoka assumed Leia to have similar qualities.

There was the slightest hint of a smile creeping on the youth’s face as she slept. Hope she's having a good dream. But as Ahsoka admired Leia’s appearance, the Alderaan Princess’ eyes fluttered for a moment before prying themselves open. Leia took in the blurred sight of the togruta staring at her and jumped in surprise.

“Sorry, Leia.” Ahsoka spoke for the first time in hours. Her throat was kind of killing her from being so silent. “I didn't mean to startle you.”

Rubbing her eyes open, Leia’s face reddened. “It's fine, Ahsoka.” Her eyes widened when Ahsoka hadn't broken eye contact with her appearance, which worried Ahsoka that she might've offended her. “How long have you, uh, been staring at me?”

“Not long.” Ahsoka raised her eyebrows at Leia’s - again - random flustering. “You okay, Leia?”

“Yeah! Yeah! I, uh, just wanted to… Ask something!” Leia excused herself.

“Ask away.”

Leia arched herself back a tiny bit to pop her back from sleeping in a chair to get comfortable again. “Well. Since, you know, you knew my biological parents… Maybe you could tell me what they were like?”

Again, Ahsoka’s smile over Leia grew. This was what she was waiting for. “Where do I start?” Seriously, where does she start? Does she start with her mother that died in childbirth or her father that was killed in a massive genocide? It was probably best to start with the basics.

“I didn't know your mother as well as your father, but I knew her regardless. Your mother was known to be highly beautiful and of course a senator of Naboo after she was the queen of Naboo.”

“So I'm still royalty by blood?” Leia wondered.

“Not exactly. Naboo’s government elected their queens. I'm really unsure about it myself so try avoiding that subject.” Leia understood and motioned for her to continue. “Like I said before, your father and I were Jedi. He was my master, tutoring me in the ways of the force. The two of us fought in the Clone Wars, and I looked up to him.”

Leia became more intrigued. “So… If my father was a Jedi… Does that mean I have the force?”

Ahsoka eyed her over. Imagining her as a Jedi during the Clone Wars almost thrilled her if it weren't for them all dying. She wondered if Leia would even enjoy swinging a lightsaber around, noticing more of a blaster personality. “I wouldn't doubt your natural ability. You've probably used the force without realizing it. Tell me, what do you know about the force?”

The princess’ eyes wandered around trying to remember. “Only that the Jedi used it to move things with their hands and such.”

Pretty much. The togruta laughed. “Good answer. But there's a little more to it than that.” Leia leaned forward in her seat and rested her chin in her hand. “The force is everywhere. An energy field surrounding us, binding us together, penetrating us. It lives and breathes.”

There seemed to be more intrigue from the princess than Ahsoka had thought. Specifically when she mentioned the force binding them together and penetrating them, Leia’s face seemed to redden once again - she even bit her bottom lip a little. What's with her?

“Leia, I have to ask, are you okay? You keep getting really… Emotional at instances.”

Hearing that made Leia straighten herself, slapping her hands down on her knees and rubbing circles on them. “No! Uh, of course I'm not! I'm just, uh, really… Curious about these things!” Again, Leia bit her lip and made her eyes wander away from Ahsoka.

Is she…? No. She's not. “Look, Leia,” Ahsoka reached her arm out to the younger girl and placed her hand on top of hers, grasping the edges of her fingers with her own. Leia relaxed a little, remaining as red as the lava coating Mustafar. “I want you to know that you can trust me. Tell me anything you need. I wanna get to know you-”

Leia leaped forward, planting her lips on Ahsoka’s. It wasn't a big leap, as Leia remained seated since their seats were fairly close together. Leia kissed Ahsoka. At first, Ahsoka was shocked. She was about to suspect Leia was in her hormone-based stage and was using it on her, but she was just proven correct by Leia's actions. There was little Ahsoka could do other than try to process it, she didn't want to be rude to Leia.

There was also a small part of Ahsoka that enjoyed being kissed. The last person Ahsoka kissed was in fact a girl, a farm girl from an Imperial moon while she was in hiding after Order 66. That farm girl was gone now. Ahsoka had already grieved over her and here she is many years later kissing the child of her mentor. It was almost like kissing a little sister, if Ahsoka knew what having a sister was like.

Although, Ahsoka wasn't minding the softness of Leia’s lips. Probably the softest she's ever had - considering that number is very low. However, Ahsoka wasn't even kissing back so she couldn't get the whole feeling. Leia wasn't even attempting to continue kissing though, because the princess practically froze in her place the moment she felt Ahsoka’s dark orange lips. After a considerable amount of time, Leia realized how awkward she'd just kissed the togruta woman and slowly broke the kiss and leaned back in her chair.

Her eyes were closed, avoiding looking at Ahsoka in embarrassment. All Ahsoka could do was sit in silence, trying to think of something to say to lighten the mood. She couldn't though. How old is she, again? Was that even right? … Yes. Why did that feel right? Suddenly, a subtle blush spread across Ahsoka as she evaluated her situation. This is Anakin’s daughter! You should not be thinking about kissing her!

“I'm sorry,” Leia spoke up.

How could she lighten the mood? “I've had worse.” That was stupid.

Leia shot open her eyes. “That was inappropriate of me, Ahsoka. I didn't mean to! It's just that… You're…” Leia couldn't finish. Her thumbs started twiddling in a nervous manner. “You're very attractive!” Leia spat out.

A reminder occurred to Ahsoka about no love attachments. Then memories of her past experience with love and how all of her previous interests were dead. It's not like she was attracted to Leia - well, she wasn't disgusting. Beautiful, rather. But she was a teenager, practically a child. But I was even younger than her when I became a general in a galactic war. Stop making excuses just to make the girl happy. There was nothing else Ahsoka could say. She wasn't interested. Might as well pretend it didn't happen.

“We’ll be at Lothal soon.”

A saddened Leia looked down. That wasn't what the princess wanted to hear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two characters, so naturally I want them to do it. I wasn't really proud of this but I wrote it anyways. Please give any feedback.


End file.
